thedepthsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Paladin89
Hitting the Leave Message above is the simplest way to add a message Welcome! Hi Paladin89 -- we are excited to have NWN2 - The Depths as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Pin the Foe I How would I add Combat Vigor I as a prereq to Pin the Foe I? --SegalSoulsaver 03:05, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Catagory We might want to add a Cooldown section under use. --SegalSoulsaver 03:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Feat Ordering I must have OCD or something but the feat pages with the IX feat after IV and before V are winding me up - I notice some lists have IX correctly at the end - how did you do that? Kingy109 22:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Renaming pages Another quickie - I notice the Faith Healer All page is mis-named Faith Heal All but can't work out how to change it. Or how to delete it if I create the correct page. --Kingy109 18:51, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know how to do this, I've converted the link in Faith Healer I back to direct to Faith Healer All having seen the redirect at work. I followed your advice and added a note to the Quest List re sorting plus have updated it based on todays testing marathon! Kingy109 20:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Collections Page The Puzzle Box section states that you need to buy a Collection Bag (a la Shroudworld). I have completed 3 quests (5 Corroded, 5 Tattered...) simply by activating the items. But, it may be that you need a Bag for certain quests - example: C016 Collection: Ode to Morning Tattered, Wrinkled, Folded, Fine, Pristine Not sure so I didn't want to make an edit. Han Smith 11:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Quests in Game, Not on List Q686 - Earth Day - KQ (It should be, the point is to slay a particular foe) - More Jora - Working D030 - Cleaning Up After Visitors - KQ - Auto generated - Hall of Minor Shields - Quest given, slay countdown works D031 - Locate the Dwarven Miners - GQ? - Auto generated - Hall of Minor Shields - Quest given D032 - Champion of Shields - GQ? - Auto generated - Hall of Minor Shields - Quest given Note: Q189 is assigned to The Kidnapped Tribesman as well as (same)Part 2. Part 2 probably should be Q190. Han Smith 14:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) New Quests Added 9/17 Q161 Recovery Work - GQ - Odomora - Working Q162 Protecting Odomora's Reputation - KQ - Odomora - Working Han Smith 12:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Quest List Correction Q190 is actually A Leper's Cause given by Shaman Fargann in Tepid Glades. Just got it today. Probably a GQ because you have to collect Valestone Moss. In an earlier message I noted the duplicate Q189 for Kidnapped Tribesman and KT Pt. 2. I guessed that Pt.2 should be Q190 but, per the above, it is not. I found my old Shroudworld quest list and KT Pt. 2 is Q055. That is probably correct because there is no Q055 on the Wiki list. In fact the following quest, Q056 Slay the Bog Goblin Chief is given after completing KT Pt.2. Correction: I keep thinking GQ = Gather Quest but it's General Quest. Q190 should be a CQ (Collection Quest) Han Smith 17:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Q169 In Game and Working Q169 - The Adventurer's Little Secret - CQ - Dwarven Corpse Han Smith 15:41, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Quest List Updates I tweaked a couple and added a couple. Found out how to add them myself (duh). Han Smith 11:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Quest List Updates I've made some lately, latest today (Q324, D042). Didn't realize I wasn't logged in, will make sure next time. Han Smith 18:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Feats Pages Updates Yesterday Segal sort of offered me a job to update the feat progression lists. I sort of accepted. I assume this means feats (by class) that are given automatically at level-up (if pre-reqs are met) as well as feats offered by the Token Trainers. Per his suggestion I downloaded TlkEditR13d.zip and NWN2Packer v1.9 but I don't know how to use them. Of course there are Read Me files in those zips but I need some sort of general direction to understand how to reach the goal. Any suggestions? Thanks. Edit: I spoke with Segal yesterday and he has reconsidered. Apparently issuing updates is not as much overhead as he first thought. Thanks for your response but for now I will just contribute where I can based on gaming experience (e.g. the Quest List page). Han Smith 20:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Han Smith 19:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Quest List Update I made a few additions for Hornick Haven - then noticed I wasn't logged in :( Han Smith 18:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC)